


Of Sunshine and Puppies

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, it's so fluffy I could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: Don't judge Im Jaebum and his love of snuggles.





	

“So,” Namjoon said by way of greeting when Jaebum answered the phone, “Jimin has been bugging me. He says Youngjae said he could come over and play with Coco some time. I was wondering if we could perhaps arrange a … play date, before his pout becomes any larger it becomes a physical hazard for everyone around him.”

Jaebum laughed. “Yes, that can definitely be arranged. As a matter of fact today is kind of a free day for us, if..”

“Jimin!” he heard Namjoon yell, “Get your shit, you're going to visit Youngjae!”

“Yay!” Jaebum heard distantly.

“Thanks, man,” Namjoon said, returning to the phone and Jaebum. “Honestly, I love him, but when he starts pouting with that face and those eyes and those _cheeks_...”

Jaebum laughed again. “Yeah,” he said, thinking of his own cheerful team member, “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

*

 

Later that day when Jaebum returned to the dorm, he could hear the excited noise even before he opened the front door. With a slightly crooked smile on his face, he followed the noise to the lounge room where Jimin and Youngae were animatedly talking, hands waving in excitement. He looked over at Coco's basket where she was curled up in a small white ball. She opened her eyes briefly when she heard his footsteps, but didn't even raise her head before closing them again. Jaebum grinned. She looked exhausted, but there was no sign of Youngjae or Jimin slowing down.

“Hyung!” Youngjae greeted him with a huge smile, noticing him too.

“Welcome back!” Jimin said equally cheerfully.

Jaebum wandered over to the sofa and flumped down on it. “Looks like you two have had a good day, Coco looks exhausted.”

“Coco's great!” Jimin said enthusiastically. “You're soooo lucky,” he said turning back to Youngjae.

“I know!” Youngjae replied, and they launched straight back into animated conversation, forgetting Jaebum for the moment.

Jaebum smiled fondly. There was something so endearing about the pair of them. All smiles and cheeks and enthusiasm. It was frankly making him as tired as Coco looked. He closed his eyes and relaxed back into the comfortable cushioning of the sofa, letting the excited ramblings of the two younger singers wash over him.

After an uncertain period of time (it was entirely possible he dozed off momentarily) he realised the noise had stopped. Cautiously he opened one eye and looked at them. They were both staring at him, huge grins on their faces.

“PUPPY PILE!” Jimin yelled loudly, launching himself onto the sofa and Jaebum. Youngjae laughed deliriously and threw himself on top of both of them.

“Oh my god!” Jaebum protested, stuck under two wiggling, wriggling, laughing bodies. He started sticking his fingers into whatever set of ribs conveniently presented themselves, and the laughing mess became even louder.

 

*

 

 

Mark stopped in the doorway and looked at Jaebum on the sofa, under a blanket, with Youngjae and Jimin cuddled up on him on either side, fast asleep.

“Shh,” Jaebum said softly, raising his finger to his lips. “It took forever to get them to go down for their nap.” Mark raised an eyebrow. Jaebum grinned and snuggled down under the blanket further. “Don't judge me,” he said, closing his eyes. He didn't see Mark's grin in response, but he could see the room darken behind his closed lids, and heard the soft noise of the door being quietly shut.

 


End file.
